


With Arms Wide Open

by genneel



Category: All Time Low, We Are the In Crowd
Genre: F/F, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genneel/pseuds/genneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is she happy?" Tay whispered, voice thick with tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Arms Wide Open

The wedding was beautiful. At least, that's what Tay heard. Zack told her that it was a classic reception, elegant in all of the ways that Lisa herself was. That shred of information only made it hurt worse. Lisa deserved to be happy; that was a given. Tay just hated that she chose Alex over her, although she couldn't blame her for that. Lisa and Alex had known each other for over ten years. Tay had known her for only four. She could never compete with the history that the newlyweds had. It still made her sick, though, to think of them as newlyweds. Tay just wished that she was in Alex's place.

Her doorbell rang at two a.m. on Saturday, which was technically Sunday morning. Zack stood at her doorstep with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers, and that's when Tay finally fell apart. Zack set down the two items on Tay's coffee table and gathered her in his arms, shushing her and mumbling positive words into her hair.

"Is she happy?" Tay whispered, voice thick with tears. She already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it said aloud.

"Yeah, Tay. She is," Zack replied mournfully, and then, "She wanted you to be there, you know."

"I couldn't," she cried softly. She couldn't watch the love of her life marry someone else. She saw it as a fate worse than death.

"I know," he said. "I get it."

It was no secret that Zack had feelings for Alex. He'd accidentally told Tay about them when she was still dating him — back when things were simpler and she wasn't in love with Lisa.

"I'm sorry that you had to sit through that," Tay said finally. "I know how hard that must have been for you."

Zack smiled weakly, and then kissed Tay's cheek.

"How about we crack open this bottle of wine?"


End file.
